


Angel with a Shotgun

by americanchemicals



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Shane Madej, Crack, Crack and Angst, Identity Reveal, M/M, Protective Shane Madej, Scared Ryan Bergara, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanchemicals/pseuds/americanchemicals
Summary: Shane loved scrolling through comments on the Unsolved videos, reading about different fans' theories about the various locations. Sprinkled in there, however, was the occasional theory about Shane himself. It was a theory that became increasingly popular with each video, the theory that Shane Madej was a demon, and that was why nothing ever interacted with him. In reality, he was something much more powerful, more powerful that any dark entity or demon that Ryan and him would ever encounter.





	1. Stone Walls

Shane loved scrolling through comments on the Unsolved videos, reading about different fans' theories about the various locations. Sprinkled in there, however, was the occasional theory about Shane himself. It was a theory that became increasingly popular with each video, the theory that Shane Madej was a demon, and that was why nothing ever interacted with him. In reality, he was something much more powerful, more powerful that any dark entity or demon that Ryan and him would ever encounter. 

He was an angel of the Lord. 

And no, he didn't sit up on a cloud butt-naked with a harp singing. 

In fact, angels had been roaming the earth for thousands of years, casually living among humanity. The vessels that they possessed were real people, people that had consented to being possessed by angels. Shane Madej had been a young boy when Sachael possessed him, terminally ill. Doctors had brushed it off as a viral infection, but Sachael knew that the boy wasn't going to make it to the end of the week. 

By possessing him, he was able to give Shane a life, allowing his family to watch him grow up and accomplish great things. The real Shane Madej had been brain dead for over a decade, but Sachael had continued to exist in this vessel. It sounded grim, but he had done it with the best intentions, and knew that the real Shane had nothing against the things that Sachael had been doing. He would visit him sometimes in heaven, talk to him about how he was, and tell him about his adventures on earth. Sachael became Shane Madej, enjoying this lifetime much more than any other one he had lived through. 

It was ironic when he joined Ryan Bergara on Unsolved, because typically people would pray to him asking for him to relieve their fears or phobias. He became a comforting presence for the short human when they would venture into grim locations full of tortured souls, and he played the role of a persistent skeptic, knowing that humans didn't need to know the truth about the dark reality they were living in. If they knew how easy it was to become stuck in the veil, unable to move on to the next life, their lives would only be more miserable. It's why angels never revealed themselves publicly. Because with the light came immense darkness, a shadow looming over the world.

"Shane, did you eat some bad hot dogs again?" Ryan joked, snapping his attention back to reality. The two were currently setting up at a haunted location, and the angel could sense how nervous Ryan was. It was his one sacrifice for the season, going to visit one place where supposed demons existed. Shane's presence alone had scared off all the demons at the last few locations, but he nevertheless found it amusing how Ryan carried his holy water with him religiously. 

"No, just tired, is all," he replied, sending a reassuring smile to his boyfriend. The two had been dating for almost a year now. Sachael found the idea of human courtship extremely interesting, especially since it was different in every culture. Ryan had been very nervous when asking Shane on a date, and was immensely relieved when he cheerfully agreed. The whole concept of exchanging thoughtful gifts was his favorite, especially when he would bring Ryan his favorite candies unprompted and watch a wide smile break out across his face.

But once he had started dating the small human, he felt increasingly possessive when they went to locations like these. He could banish spirits with the blink of an eye, and he had. Before even walking over a threshold, he would destroy anything that had the thought of posing any harm to Ryan. Demons were a bit harder to banish, he couldn't do it as quickly or silently, but like he said. They usually fled when they felt his angelic presence.

He felt the demonic energy present in this house, but he figured that it was from the demon having been there a long time, assuming that like every other one this demon had gone running with its tail between its legs.

"-answer the question, are ghosts real?" Ryan said his line for the intro, and when the camera panned to Shane he was ready, comically shaking his head with wide eyes as he always did. 

Ryan dove into the history of the house, talking about the different families that had lived here, talking about how there was an unnatural amount of suicides that had gone down. There was also a long list of cultists that practiced in this house, many sacrificing humans instead of animals. Shane shivered at the thought.

"Man, some people need to chill," he commentated, and Ryan chucked in response.

"They need to take a chill pill?" the shorter man joked.

"They need to take a few chill pills." 

He kept up the usual banter that brightened Ryan's mood, and then walked through the house with the filming crew, going to the different "hot spots" of activity. There were quite a few aggressive spirits, but before they could make a move to do any harm they were gone. Shane followed Ryan more closer than usual, which prompted one of their cameramen to ask Shane if he was on edge.

"I'm just being a good boyfriend and making sure Ryan's okay," he replied, smiling gently at the camera. He knew that was definitely going into the final cut, because the editing team exploited their relationship at every opportunity, knowing the audience would just eat it up. Every now and then, when a tree would tap on a window or something creaked, Ryan would jump, leaning up against Shane for both the physical and emotionally support.

"You're so cute when you're scared," he whispered into his ear, hoping the audio recorder would miss it (it wouldn't). Ryan shoved him playfully, calling him an ass, continuing through the different rooms. 

They eventually went down into the basement, to do their "alone time" segment, which Shane always dreaded. He didn't like not being right at Ryan's side, because it made it harder to protect him. He could never forgive himself if something happened to his human on his watch.

"Ryan, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as the crew set up cameras.

"Yeah, why? Scared, Madej?" Ryan teased, but his smile faltered at the look on Shane's face.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" he replied. Ryan looked uneasy, but Shane broke into a shit-eating grin, "just kidding." 

"You're the worst sometimes."

"Anyways, more on the history," he said, turning to one of the cameras, "This house is prominent when it comes to demonic locations, because they say that the demon Bael resides here."

"Ryan, don't you know that you're not supposed to say demon names out loud?" Shane teased, but was dead serious. His adrenaline spiked, and he could feel his grace rise to the surface defensively, ready for a fight at the name  _Bael_. 

"Why not? You've done it countless times," Ryan retorted, and he had a point. But this was different, Bael wasn't just some random lesser demon or spirit.

"We should leave," he said suddenly, and the entire crew looked at him, confused. 

"Shane, what the heck, dude?" Brent asked, "are you chickening out right now?" 

"Let's just pack up, okay? I don't feel well," Shane said, swaying a bit where he was standing to emphasize his point.

"Did you eat weird food again?" Ryan asked, putting up his hands around him, ready to catch him if he fell.

"There's something I haven't told you," he turned to him, coming up with something on the spot to get them to leave, "I'm sick." 

"If you had a cold you could've just said something," Brent said, but Shane shook his head.

"It's worse than a cold. I need to lie down or something," he said. Ryan looked at him, extremely concerned, before ordering the crew to start packing up. He helped Shane back upstairs, sitting down with him on a dusty couch. 

"Do you need to go to urgent care?" he asked, rubbing circles into his back.

"Maybe," he replied, resting his head against Ryan's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I don't think lying to your boyfriend is very nice," an unfamiliar voice spoke, and Shane's eyes snapped open. A tall man with dark hair leaned against the wall opposite to them, wearing a casual suit. He seemed pretty average, if it wasn't for his completely pitch-black eyes.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked, his heart pounding so loud Shane could hear each thump with defined clarity.

"The name's Bael. But you should know that, shouldn't you, Ryan? You were the one who invited me to engage with you, after all." The demon pushed off the wall, strolling over to where the couple were sitting, when Shane shot up.

"Leave us alone!" he commanded, and Bael laughed.

"What are you going to do? Throw your holy water at me?"

In this moment, Shane considered his options. All of the crew were outside of the house, so they were safe, meaning he could solely focus on Ryan as his main priority. They weren't wearing their body cameras or the mics, so there was nothing stopping him from unleashing his powers. But if he did this, there was no going back. He could place a memory blocker on Ryan, but those weren't permanent. Looking back at his boyfriend, who was physically shaking with fear, it wasn't hard for Shane to make his decision. 

"With the power of the Lord, I command you to leave us," he stated, and Bael's laughter grew louder. Making sure all the entrances were locked so the crew didn't accidentally walk in on them, Shane allowed his grace to overcome him.

"You chose the wrong people to mess with," was all he said before he allowed his eyes to glow bright blue with grace, dark wings outlined for a few seconds as he gave the demon a glimpse at his true form.

"Ah, an angel," Bael's laughter stopped, a grimace falling over his face, and Shane could hear Ryan gasp behind him. 

"But you see, little angel, I'm not some petty demon. I'm basically Lucifer's secondhand man," he taunted. 

Shane turned back to Ryan, smiling calmly, before saying, "Do not be afraid."

"You see, demon, I was trying to be nice. But it looks like you're going to give me no other choice but to smite you."

"You are quite arrogant. I've always hated that about angels, always overestimating themselves," Bael said, seemingly unafraid.

"Well, maybe you've heard of me. The name's Sachael, ring a bell?" It was Shane's turn to taunt, and Bael took a step backwards.

"Angel of Water, of course. The angel with no fear."

With that, Bael lunged towards him, and Shane pulled out his well-hidden angel blade, stabbing the demon in the chest. With a few cracks of electricity, the demon was ceased from existence, the already dead vessel falling limp to the floor. Shane tucked the blade away, grateful for how quick and effortless it was to smite Bael. 

"What the hell." Ryan finally spoke from behind him, and Shane turned. The poor man looked like he was about to pass out. Relieving him of some of his fear, Shane went and knelt down next to him.

"Really, Ryan? Swearing in the presence of an angel?" he teased lightly, placing a hand on his knee, but Ryan shoved his hand away.

"What the hell did you do with Shane?" he asked angrily. 

"Ryan, it's me," he said as calm as he could, but some of his hurt leaked into his voice.

"You just said that you weren't, you said your name was Satchel or something weird like that, what the fuck, your eyes were glowing, and what was that guy, a demon?" 

"Sachael. I'm an angel of the lord. But I'm still your Shane," he answered, but Ryan looked unconvinced.

"Is it so hard for you to believe in angels, when you put so much of your faith into ghosts and demons?" he asked, and Ryan stood, putting space between them. 

"I don't want anything to do with you, whatever you are," he stated coldly, Shane felt something instead of him break. He wasn't sure how to describe the feeling exactly, but he was pretty sure his heart was breaking. 

And with that, Ryan exited the house, slamming the door behind him. Shane vanished the vessel, and exited the house as well, climbing into the car. Ryan didn't talk to him the entire drive back to the hotel, or the drive back to California. 

When he got to his apartment, Shane was unsure of what to do next. He had just lost the love of his life. 


	2. Headfirst for Halos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Afriel loves to swear. He can't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I don't know how this turned into a crack fic
> 
> but at the same time I'm really not sorry

"Yo, Sachael, what's with the emo shit?" 

Shane startled at the sudden intruder, ready to reach for his angel blade when he realized it was just his brother. And as for the emo shit, Mayday Parade was an excellent choice in music when it came to good breakup songs.

"Afriel, what are you doing here?" he asked from where he was curled in a pile of blankets on his bed.

"Literally every angel in heaven can feel how hard you've been moping. And seeing as I'm the angel of youth, I came here to lift your effing spirits. So, let's go do some reckless shit." The young angel smiled at him, mischief in his eyes. The angel had possessed a lanky teen, with messy dark hair, and warm brown eyes. It suited the prankster, who was one of Sachael's closest friends from the pearly gates. 

"I'm not in the mood for one of your audacious adventures," he groaned, covering his face with more blankets.

"Well, that's bullshit. Take me to your human job," he demanded, jumping onto his bed. 

"I called in sick," he mumbled, and Afriel yanked the blankets away, cold engulfing his body without the comforting warmth.

"Sachael. You're going to get out of this bed, and you're going to stop being a grumpy old bastard, and you're going to do whatever the fuck I want to do because I'm trying to cheer you up," Afriel ordered, grabbing one of his arms and pulling him out of the bed.

"For an angel, you sure do have one of the worst swearing problems I've ever encountered," he complained. 

"Duh. Angel of Youth. Supporter of mass rebellion. I'm pretty sure that a serious swearing problem is fitting with the existing job description. Besides, if Dad had a problem, he'd say something," the teen argued as they got into Shane's car.

"He has said something. You told him to kiss your ass." The boy's smile only got bigger, happy that Shane remembered that particular memory. 

-

"This is a horrible idea. I look like someone that just had their heart broken, then someone poured gasoline on the pieces and lit them on fire. And then, for good measure, put the ashes through a blender."

"Morbid. Anywhore, I think the My Chemical Romance t-shirt goes well with the trashy sweatpants. Makes a statement about how many fucks you give."

"If I take you into this office building, you cannot swear. Promise me, you won't swear," Shane said pointedly, and Afriel mocked hurt. 

"You act like you don't trust me."

"That's because I don't trust you. You're literally the worst little brother ever."

"You still love me the most out of all your brothers, though." And even though Shane agreed with that statement, he didn't give the teen the pleasure of saying it out loud. 

Walking into the building, Shane was glad that it was only 8:30am. Afriel bounced after him, looking like a kid in a candy store. He was already regretting this entire idea, why did he agree to this? 

"Shane, I thought you weren't coming in today," Eugene stated as he got to where his desk was, "and who's this?"

"Name's Isaac. I'm shadowing Shane today," Afriel responded effortlessly, obviously having thought this through, "I'm also here to help him recover from his broken heart."

"Isaac!" he complained, and Eugene gave him a look of sympathy. 

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee," he stated, motioning for Afriel to follow him.

"Really? Your human name is Laughter?" he joked to the teen, who smiled at him brightly. (A/N Isaac means 'laughter' in Hebrew.)

"Genius, right? It's perfect." 

Walking into the kitchen, Shane wasn't prepared to run into Ryan. He was probably never going to be prepared to run into Ryan ever again.

"Shane, I wasn't expecting to see you today," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. After a few moments of staring at each other, Shane began to cry.

"Really? Oh dad, you've got to be kidding me," Afriel said, facepalming. Ryan finally took notice of Shane's slightly shorter companion (who was still taller than Ryan) who was standing a few feet behind him.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked warily.

"An original male character here to save the day, that's who," Afriel smiled mischievously, before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the three were in the middle of some random ass meadow. Ryan had fallen over with the sudden teleportation, eyes wide as fear overtook him.

"Where are we?" he asked angrily as he stood up, "take me back!" 

"No. Sachael, seriously, quit the crying dude, it's extremely out of character."

"Take me back!" Ryan shouted.

"Listen, it's you and two angels, alright? Literally no one's going to hurt you here. We're going to talk about our fucking feelings, because according to a fortune cookie in a Chinese restaurant that gave my friend food poisoning, this is my year."

Shane stopped crying.

"Which friend got food poisoining?" he turned to the younger angel.

"Ethan."

"Aren't you two dating?" 

"Yes, but I'm trying to not make this about how perfect my love life is, okay? Now, I'm going to go hide behind that bush over there, just pretend I'm not here so you two can make-up. But I swear to dad, if you two start getting frisky I'll literally kill both of you." And with that, Afriel went and hid behind a bush, which did nothing to conceal the fact that he was obviously there. 

"Why are angels so weird?" Ryan asked, and Shane shrugged.

"We've been alive for way too long."

"I don't want to make-up with you, alright? I thought I made it clear enough that I wanted nothing to do with you." Ryan crossed his arms over himself defensiveless. 

"I know, it's just. I've never been in love before, I didn't think it was even possible for me to fall in love. You're the first person I've ever wanted to spend the rest of eternity with."

"I think that's kind of wishful thinking with how the divorce rate has been in recent years."

"Ryan, I'm serious, okay? All I've ever wanted is for you to be safe and happy. I know that the whole angel thing is scary, and is a hard concept to grasp, but I'm still the Shane that you feel in love with. And I promise, that I'll never lie to you ever again, and that I'll answer literally every question you have about anything. I love you, and I miss you, and I'm sorry."

"Answer me this, honestly," Ryan said, and Shane nodded eagerly, hoping this meant he was getting a second chance, "will the hot daga ever end?"

"No," Shane replied, and Ryan laughed tiredly, but nevertheless closing the distance between the two and pulling the giraffe into a hug.

"Sweet, my work here is done, listen, you should really bring Ryan to Sunday dinner," Afriel came out of the bush, winking at the couple before snapping his fingers again, and the two found themselves alone in the Buzzfeed kitchen.

"What's Sunday dinner?" Ryan asked, and Shane grimaced.

"A ton of angels fighting over bread rolls while Dad yells at us to control ourselves and at least one angel ends up getting stabbed with a fork," Shane answered, honestly.

"Yeah, I'll pass," Ryan replied, before pulling Shane into kiss, "I'm sorry if I overreacted."

"I forgive you," Shane smiled. 


End file.
